Karma, aide moi
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Nakamura a toujours eu des sentiments pour Nagisa mais elle sait qu'ils ne sont pas réciproques et essaye de passer au dessus de la douleur. Ce n'est en revanche pas le cas de Yada qui souffre beaucoup de son amour à sens unique pour Kataoka. Les deux jeunes filles vont alors donc toutes les deux tourner la page ensemble.


**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _NakaYada (principalement), IsoMegu, NagiKae, ChibaHaya, KarManami._

 **Note (1):** _Ne vous enjaillez pas, le NagiKae, le ChibaHaya et le KarManami sont juste des vagues sous-entendus lmao. A la fin de cet OS, vous allez aussi me dire que le NakaYada et l'IsoMegu sont aussi des sous entendus mais au moins, ils sont beaucoup plus explicites. Sinon, dans le manga, Nakamura semble vraiment être amoureuse de Nagisa, le sous entendu n'est pas clair dans l'anime mais on le comprend très bien dans le manga (c'est vers les chapitres/épisode sur la St Valentin) ; Yada est aussi vraiment amoureuse de Kataoka d'après le guide._

 **Note (2):** _Sinon, j'espère que le BAC s'est bien passé pour vous. ^^ Surtout pour ton oral **Xion** :c du coup, voici cet OS :D j'espère que le syndrome de la page blanche est passée ! Je suis censée poster un TeraTona aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Peut-être qu'il sera là dans quelques heures ou demain... :x oups._

 **Note (3):** _Aimez le NakaYada, ce ship est rare mais mérite d'avoir plus de succès ! /o/_

 **Note (4):** _Je remercie **Cristalyn** pour les smileys _ ~(°-°~)(~°-°)~ _et j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 ** _Karma, aide-moi :_**

— Pourquoi tu regardes encore cette photo ?

Nakamura se figea à l'entente de cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. La jeune fille mit immédiatement son téléphone en veille et lança un regard noir à Karma. Elle détestait lorsqu'il lui parlait avec ce ton de voix — celui qui montrait qu'il se moquait bien explicitement d'elle.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, cracha-t-elle.

— Ça me regarde puisqu'il s'agit de la photo que j'ai prise.

— Je l'ai aussi prise je te signale.

— Ah ouais c'est vrai. N'empêche que j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu regardes cette photo ou Nagisa-kun embrasse Kayano-chan ? demanda Karma en lui murmurant presque à l'oreille d'une voix taquine et avec un peu trop d'insistance selon la blonde.

La collégienne se recula subitement du rouquin en fronçant des sourcils. Elle commençait à comprendre la souffrance que subissait Nagisa chaque jour avec ce démon.

— Tu aimerais le savoir, mais rien ne t'assure que je vais te répondre.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse, j'ai compris que tu étais jalouse, répondit-il en lui souriant avant de partir comme si de rien n'était.

À l'entente de sa réponse, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui hurler qu'il était un idiot avant de partir à son tour pour rejoindre un ou une amie qui lui serait importante. Elle réfléchit à une personne en qui elle aurait éventuellement confiance, mais devint rouge de rage lorsque la première à laquelle elle pensa fut Karma. Avec les circonstances actuelles, elle n'avait pas le choix et devait abandonner jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à courir derrière le rouquin après ce qui venait de se passer.

De toute façon, elle avait d'autres amis et savait qu'elle allait parvenir à trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui elle était proche. Évidemment, il était hors de question qu'elle aille voir Koro-sensei, ce professeur n'aurait fait que l'embêter par la suite. La pause se terminera dans à peu près dix minutes, ce qui lui laissait du temps pour trouver une cible qu'elle pourrait embêter et en qui elle aurait assez confiance pour se confesser. S'il ne serait pas venu de lui même, probablement aurait-elle choisi Karma pour ce genre de chose.

Pendant sa marche, elle vit Maheara et Isogai ensemble puis Nagisa et Kayano à croire que ces duos-là étaient inséparables. Au passage, elle ne se voyait pas venir vers eux pour parler de ses soucis, elle continua sa marche et aperçut Chiba qui était adossé contre un arbre. Le brun avait son arme à feu qui reposait par terre, sa main était dessus comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet le plus précieux du monde, mais il ne faisait rien.

Lorsque Nakamura arriva près de lui et qu'elle lui demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir, le garçon ne répondit rien et elle s'assit près de ce dernier. Elle ne parvenait pas à croiser son regard puisqu'il avait sa longue frange, mais étant donné qu'il était silencieux, elle en profita pour commencer à discuter. Après quelques minutes, malgré le silence du garçon — mais cela se comprenait puisqu'il était peu bavard, Nakamura décida de devenir plus honnête et de se confesser réellement.

— Chiba-kun, tu m'écoutes ?

Soudain, à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut par le tireur d'élite qui lui répondit, mais sa coéquipière, Rinka Hayami. La jeune fille avait toujours ses deux couettes et son arme feu près d'elle, comme Chiba et son regard semblait plus blasée que possible.

— Tu as dit quoi Rinka ? questionna Nakamura, encore surprise.

— Je te disais que ça ne servait à rien de lui parler parce qu'il est en train de dormir.

La blonde fronça des sourcils et dans un geste vif et rapide, elle souleva la frange qui cachait les yeux de Chiba avant de constater qu'il était bel et bien en train de dormir. Elle eut alors envie de lui donner une énorme claque pour l'avoir fait parler dans le vide, mais se retint, à la place, elle décida de taquiner Rinka.

— Bravo pour avoir su deviner qu'il dormait.

La tireuse d'élite haussa les épaules.

— Tu le connais tellement bien, poursuivit Nakamura sur un ton de voix similaire à celui de Karma. C'est pour ça que vous sortez secrètement ensemble.

Puis sans plus tarder, la blonde se releva aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle aperçut d'ailleurs les légères rougeurs qui tintèrent les joues de Hayami et se mit à rire d'un rire aussi diabolique que Karma.

En prenant conscience qu'elle se comportait un peu trop comme son ami et qu'elle se comparait sans cesse à lui, elle se mit à désespérer et voulut le voir. C'était de lui dont elle avait besoin, pas d'un Chiba endormi ou d'une autre personne. Tant pis si elle écrasait sa fierté et sans plus réfléchir, elle essaya de le retrouver. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire une fois qu'elle le révérait, mais elle avait besoin de lui dire la vérité et de se confesser parce que son secret la rongeait et commençait à devenir trop lourd à porter. De plus, Karma était la seule personne à être digne de le partager.

Cependant, sa recherche ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'elle vit de loin Yada qui était étrangement seule et surtout, elle était recroquevillée contre elle même à l'écart de tous les autres. Nakamura ne put se contrôler et même si la jeune fille à la queue de cheval avait ses raisons pour être seule, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de s'en mêler. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'avait son amie et ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état.

En s'asseyant près de Yada, Nakamura constata que cette dernière était en larme et qu'elle n'osait même pas la regarder. La blonde sentit son cœur se serrer et demanda.

— Touka-chan, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

La jeune fille à la queue de cheval avait gardé la tête baissé et laissait ses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues sans rien faire. Ne sachant pas comment agir face à une personne qui pleurait, Nakamura essayait de réfléchir pour trouver un moyen de consoler la jeune fille. Tout d'abord, elle ne semblait visiblement pas vouloir lui parler puisqu'elle était sans doute bien trop triste et Rio ne voulait pas la forcer à parler, elle voulait juste l'aider à se sentir mieux. Après mainte réflexion, la blonde se contenta de poser sa main de manière réconfortante sur le dos de la brune qui continuait à pleurer.

— Tu… tu n'as pas à avoir pitié de moi, répondit soudainement Yada, la gorge nouée par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées.

Nakamura fronça des sourcils en ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison son amie lui disait cela, évidemment qu'elle ne faisait pas cela par pitié.

— Je ne reste pas avec toi parce que j'ai pitié !

Puis elle se mit à sourire et poursuivit.

— Tu sais bien que je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec qui que ce soit par pitié.

Yada releva pour la première fois la tête depuis l'arrivée de la blonde puis lui rendit son sourire malgré les larmes qui couvraient son joli visage. Nakamura ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant à quel point son amie pouvait toujours être aussi splendide malgré la tristesse qui se faisait ressentir dans ses traits.

— Tu vas rire en sachant la raison pour laquelle je pleure.

— Pas du tout ! Je ne m'appelle pas Karma.

Voilà qu'elle faisait encore référence à son ami. Si seulement il pouvait la laisser tranquille et ne pas venir l'énervé mentalement même si elle avait aussi besoin de lui. De toute façon, elle n'arrivait pas à se comprendre elle-même.

— Tu restes pourtant beaucoup avec lui.

— C'est parce qu'on aime bien embêter Nagisa, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en croisant ses deux bras derrière sa tête l'air détendue.

— Vous formez un bon trio.

Nakamura hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, mais songea qu'ils ne formeraient jamais un trio parce qu'il y avait Kayano.

— Vous être drôles tous les trois, continua Yada en souriant sincèrement.

La blonde contempla fièrement le sourire de son amie qu'elle avait réussi à faire apparaître, se disant qu'elle était beaucoup plus belle ainsi. Par ailleurs, Rio étaient également parvenu à lui faire oublier temporairement ses soucis.

— Et toi, tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu souris.

— Merci et merci d'être restée avec moi. J'ai honte de pleurer pour une raison aussi stupide, mais…

Sa voix redevint tremblante au plus grand regret de Rio et la brune continua.

— Je crois que j'ai… j'ai le cœur brisé parce que la personne que j'aime en aime une autre… Tu peux rire si tu veux, je sais que je suis pathétique, mais ça me fait vraiment mal.

Puis elle pleura à nouveau au plus grand désespoir de Nakamura qui ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Au fond, même si elle n'avait pas envie de l'admettre, elle ne trouvait pas cela pathétique et comprenait même parfaitement les sentiments de son amie — après tout, elle vivait actuellement une histoire similaire. Évidemment que cela était difficile de constater que l'amour qu'on éprouvait pour une personne ne soit pas réciproque, elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment.

— Ce n'est pas pathétique alors ne pleure pas Touka-chan ! Je te comprends très bien d'ailleurs... Mais est-ce que par hasard, ce serait Kataoka que tu aimes ?

La jeune fille à la queue de cheval hocha la tête, toujours en larme et en voyant l'image de son ami ainsi, Nakamura glissa sa main contre celle de Yada et la serra d'un geste affectueux. Cela lui faisait étrangement mal de la voir dans cet état.

— Il ne faut pas que tu pleures, rien ne garantit que Kataoka est vraiment amoureuse de Isogai, affirma la blonde d'une voix rassurante.

— Si…

— Pourquoi ?

— Toi même qui n'es pas spécialement proche de Kataoka, tu l'as remarqué qu'elle aimait Isogai puisque tu viens justement de mentionner son nom.

Face à cette raison qui avait une grande part de vérité, Rio voulut se frapper la tête avec ses deux mains, mais se retint, car l'une d'elle tenait celle de Yada et même si l'autre était libre, elle ne voulait pas paraître ridicule.

— C'est parce que je suis très observatrice, essaya de répondre Nakamura d'une voix faussement sure.

—…

— Comme je reste beaucoup avec Karma, il m'en avait fait part puisqu'il l'avait remarqué et tu le connais, il aime bien embêter les personnes et la meilleure façon c'est de percevoir leur point faible !

— Oui c'est vrai, tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Karma-kun d'ailleurs ?

Nakamura devint subitement livide en entendant les derniers mots de son amie. Elle était certes très proche du roux, mais jamais elle n'envisagerait une relation amoureuse avec lui. Surtout qu'elle savait que le garçon avait une faible pour une certaine brunette timide à lunettes. À cette pensée, elle se mit à sourire et se promit de le taquiner sur le sujet.

— J'ai vu juste n'est-ce pas ? demanda gentiment Yada. Tu es en train de sourire quand je te parle de lui.

— Pas du tout ! Je souriais pour une autre raison et non, je n'aime pas Karma dans ce sens-là et ça n'arriverait jamais.

— Oh, mais tu aimes qui dans ce cas là ?

— Pe.. Personne, répondit la blonde, visiblement gênée.

— Pourtant, tu as dit que tu me comprenais tout à l'heure.

L'image d'un garçon aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure bleutée lui vint en tête, mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

— J'ai dit ça comme ça, mais c'était parce que je ne voulais plus te voir pleurer.

— Je vois.

— En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas baisser les bras tant que Kataoka n'aurait pas avoué très clairement qu'elle aimait Isogai !

Yada serra un peu plus la main de la blonde et hocha la tête en lui murmurait qu'elle avait sans doute raison.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Alors qu'elle prenait le chemin pour rentrer chez elle, Nakamura s'en voulait encore pour ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle s'était mise à donner des conseils alors qu'en réalité, elle voulait juste se rassurer elle-même. Elle disait de ne pas perdre espoir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre espoir non plus avec Nagisa même si elle était pourtant persuadée que le bleuté était nullement intéressé par elle, mais plutôt par Kayano — cela se voyait clairement même si Nagisa ne se rendait sans doute pas compte de ses propres sentiments.

La blonde serra son sac avec rage, elle s'en voulait d'aimer désespérément une personne qui était probablement amoureuse d'une autre fille. Rien n'était officiel, mais cela se voyait comme un nez sur la figure que Nagisa et Kayano se tournaient autour. Nagisa n'avait peut-être pas encore pris conscience de ses sentiments, mais elle savait que Kayano en avait pris consciente et qu'elle aimait sincèrement le collégien. Même si elle était un peu — pour ne pas dire très — jalouse de la verte et qu'elle aurait pourtant aimé la détester, elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais, car Kayano était une fille beaucoup trop adorable et de plus, elle était la petite protégée de Karma (1).

Enfin, lorsqu'on aimait vraiment quelqu'un, ce qui comptait, c'était de la rendre heureuse alors si Nagisa était heureux avec Kayano, cela lui convenait. Tout en soupirant, Nakamura songeait qu'elle ne devrait pas s'attarder sur ces sujets aussi stupides que l'amour, mais plutôt faire comme Karma : embêter le monde.

Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur l'amour, mais plutôt vivre pour elle même, si elle retombait amoureuse d'une nouvelle personne et bien, elle attendra le moment sans se presser. Pour l'instant, sa priorité était Yada, elle voulait la voir sourire et pour cela, elle devait lui prouver qu'elle avait sans doute ses chances avec Kataoka. Cependant, elle ne savait pas vraiment comme elle pouvait prouver cela, surtout qu'elle en doutait, mais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas encore la preuve, elle continuerait d'espérer.

Pour commencer, elle devrait essayer d'espionner Kataoka et Isogai pour découvrir s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre eux. Elle croisa les doigts en espérant que cela n'était pas le cas et se promit de commencer cette mission dès le lendemain. Pour l'instant, elle allait rentrer chez elle et prendre un bon bain pour réfléchir à sa journée.

D'ailleurs, avec l'intervention entre Yada et elle-même, elle avait complètement oublié d'aller voir Karma pour se confesser. Après tout, elle en avait peut-être plus besoin avec les résolutions qu'elle venait de prendre.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

En arrivant dans la salle de classe, plutôt que de s'asseoir à sa place, elle avait pris celle de Maehara pour mieux espionner Isogai et Kataoka qui étaient justement en train de discuter. Le temps que Koro-sensei arrive, elle avait le temps de rester là jusque que l'enseignant commence son cours et les contraignirent à retourner à leur véritable place. Tout en mimant de regarder le tableau, elle écouta la conversation entre les deux tourtereaux.

— Au fait Kataoka, avait doucement commencé l'ikemen de la classe. Tu es libre ce week-end ?

— Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?

— Nakamura, qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma place ? interrogea soudainement Maehara, l'empêchant d'écouter la suite.

— J'avais envie de voir mon très cher pote Maehara, mentit Nakamura en lui souriant faussement et en tentant d'en entendre davantage sur Isogai et Kataoka.

— Dis plutôt que tu voulais enfin avoir mon numéro, s'exclama le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Mais bien sûr…

— Je savais que je te plaisais, je plais à toutes les filles de toute façon.

— C'est ce que tu penses.

— En tout cas je te plais, tu veux qu'on partage la même chaise pour être encore plus proche ?

— Non merci, répondit la blonde en se relevant pour libérer la place de son camarade de classe qui ne lui plaisait pas même s'il était très beau physiquement.

Puis sans laisser le temps à Maehara de lui donner son numéro de téléphone, elle partit à sa place en essayant de reconstituer les fragments de conversation qu'elle avait écoutée. Isogai avait parlé de son petit frère Sora (2), de piscine et d'aide. À cause de l'autre abruti de blond, elle n'avait pas pu tout écouter, mais étant donné qu'elle était une fille très intelligente, elle allait être capable de comprendre.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion où elle eut le temps de rejoindre sa place, elle finit par trouver un sens à ses mots et elle était d'ailleurs persuadée d'avoir raison. Isogai venait sans doute de demander à Kataoka de l'aider à apprendre son petit frère à nager pendant le week-end, ce qui était cohérent puisque cette dernière était une excellente nageuse.

Malheureusement pour elle et surtout pour Yada, les deux délégués semblaient être un peu trop proches. Elle ne savait pas s'il y avait vraiment de l'amour entre les deux, mais elle espérait sincèrement que ce ne soit pas le cas bien qu'elle en prenait chaque jour conscience qu'il y avait bien de l'amour entre les deux élèves.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Depuis déjà quelques semaines, Nakamura s'était encore plus rapprochée de Yada. La blonde essayait toujours de faire sourire son amie dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, très souvent en essayant de la faire rire, car son sourire était l'image la plus jolie qui pouvait exister selon Rio. Elle ne voulait plus voir le visage de Touka en larme, mais malheureusement, le destin ne pouvait pas toujours se dérouler comme on le souhaiter.

Cela avait commencé quand Nakamura et Yada avaient décidé de se retrouver dans le café dans lequel Isogai travaillait. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient assissent toutes les deux à la même table et avait commandé quelques gâteaux tout en discutant. En réalité, Yada avait tenu à venir pour observer Isogai et comprendre en quoi il était un garçon aussi parfait. Elle ne souhaitait pas y aller seule et avait demandé à la blonde de l'accompagner même si cette dernière se disait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Dès que leur camarade de classe était apparu pour prendre leur commande avec son sourire, Nakamura avait aperçu de la tristesse dans le regard de son amie. Elle ne s'apprêtait pas à pleurer, mais semblait profondément touchée.

— Je comprends pourquoi Kataoka est amoureuse de Isogai, c'est un garçon vraiment génial, soupira la jeune fille à la queue de cheval.

Nakamura n'avait pas osé sortir le « On n'en est pas sur », car elle en était désormais sure. Elles avaient toutes les deux continué à observer silencieusement l'ikemen qui avait un comportement parfait envers les clients. Tout le monde semblait l'appréciait et même Yada était incapable de ne pas l'apprécier.

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé de manger, Nakamura invita son amie à partir pour éviter de rester près de leur délégué et rendre son amie de mauvaise humeur, mais se retint en voyant Kataoka arriver. Évidemment, Yada avait remarqué sa présence et la regardait venir s'asseoir à une table, seule. La déléguée ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués et contemplait Isogai avec admiration. Ce dernier était immédiatement venu vers elle lorsqu'il la vit arrivée.

— Bonjour, Kataoka, je peux prendre ta commande ?

La collégienne lui répondit positivement avant de regarder la carte et lui décrire ce qu'elle souhaitait prendre. Alors que le brun notait avec application ce qu'elle lui demandait sur une feuille de papier et qu'il devait normalement partir pour prendre la commande des autres clients, il resta.

— Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

— Bien sûr, répondit la déléguée.

— Après mon service, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on sorte rien que tous les deux ? C'est… c'est pour te remercier d'avoir donné des cours gratuitement à Sora.

— C'est comme un rendez-vous ?

— O-oui, balbutia timidement le serveur en rougissant. D'ailleurs, tu es toute seule ?

— Oui, j'étais uniquement venue pour te voir.

À cet instant, Nakamura avait cessé d'écouter la conversation et aperçut simplement de loin son délégué partir les joues écarlates. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vite la mine qu'affichait Yada. Sans dire le moindre mot, la brune se releva et sortit de la boutique. Avant de la rattraper, Nakamura prit le soin de laisser la somme convenue sur la table puis rattrapa son amie par le bras lorsqu'elles furent dehors.

— Je t'en prie Touka-chan, ne pleure pas.

— Je ne pleure pas, s'était-elle contentée de répondre.

Mais après quelques minutes de silence entre les deux filles, Touka fondit en larme malgré son envie de ne pas pleurer, encore moins devant Nakamura. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir honteuse devant la blonde qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, elle se réfugia dans les bras de son amie.

Nakamura s'était soudainement sentie rougir, mais elle resserra l'étreinte en respirant le doux parfum qui entourant son amie. Même quand elle pleurait, Yada restait toujours aussi jolie, mais cela lui faisait toujours autant de peine de la voir ainsi. Elle avait l'impression que la souffrance de la brune se faisait également ressentir dans son cœur.

— Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, lâcha Nakamura dans le but de la consoler même si elle en était pas vraiment persuadée.

— Ça fait mal de voir la personne qu'on aime en aimer une autre.

— Je sais, je le sais très bien.

— Tu connais cette douleur, demanda Yada en restant toujours dans les bras de la blonde.

— Très bien même, finit-elle par avouer.

— Comment tu es passé au-dessus ?

C'était une question pertinente et Nakamura n'avait d'ailleurs jamais réfléchi à la question. Elle aimait Nagisa, mais désormais, c'était comme si cette histoire était simplement du passé. Elle l'avait oublié en décidant de vivre sa vie, en décidant d'avoir pour seul but de contempler le sourire de Yada. Malgré les rougeurs qui s'emparèrent de ses joues, Rio finit par répondre sincèrement.

— C'est grâce à toi.

Yada avait relevé son magnifique regard violet pour les planter dans ceux azur de Nakamura et pour son plus grand plaisir, elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Tant pis si elles étaient dehors et que les passants qui se trouvaient à la même rue que les deux collégiennes pouvaient les apercevoir, car Nakamura avait décidé de faire ce qu'elle voulait et à cet instant, elle voulait réduire la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres pour les unir et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

— Karma ! cria Nakamura. J'ai besoin de toi !

— Je sais, je suis une personne tellement indispensable pour les autres.

— Surtout pour moi.

— C'est rare que tu te montres mignonne, je peux savoir quel est le souci et je t'aiderai. Enfin, peut-être.

— Tu m'aideras, ordonna la blonde. Bref, je crois que j'ai un problème.

— Oui, j'avais compris et je t'écoute.

— Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Yada Touka.

* * *

 _(1) Je décide moi-même (et puis je suis l'auteure de cet OS donc j'ai le droit :P). Ce bro est génial, laissez mes headcanons tranquilles D:_

 _(2) Officiellement, on ne connaît pas le prénom du petit frère d'Isogai mais **Rosalie24** l'a choisit dans son OS «  Réalisation » donc son prénom est Sora._

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_ _N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me donner vos avis, même quelques mots :3 Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
